Quête du chevalier gris
by Tyrian007
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un chevalier qui essaie de trouver son chemin dans un monde où certains idées et concepts sont aussi réelles que monsieurs ou madame tout le monde.


**Quête du chevalier gris**

Jadis, dans un grand royaume peuplé d'aventuriers de toutes sortes, un jeune chevalier déterminé et fougueux parcourait le monde à la recherche de sa destinée. Armé d'une puissante épée à deux mains connue sous le nom de Passion, le jeune combattant traversait épreuves après épreuves, surmontait obstacles après obstacles, et faisait face à l'adversité avec un courage sans faille. Une énergie étrange l'accompagnait dans chacune de ses quêtes. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais perdu une bataille, et son souhait le plu cher était de devenir toujours plus fort pour vaincre tous ses adversaires. Encore jeune et sans trop d'expérience, fonçant sans relâche, le brave chevalier fut mainte fois blessé. Malgré ses blessures, le guerrier continuait la quête de sa destinée jusqu'au jour ou il s'écroula de fatigue. Hébété par le monde cruel et dangereux, le chevalier lança furieusement son épée le plus loin que ses forces lui permirent. Il était décidé à ne plus jamais l'utiliser.

Sans but concret, le chevalier errait futilement dans le royaume. Puis, par une soirée de pleine lune, dans les sombres recoins d'une petite ruelle, l'aventurier aperçu un scintillement. Intrigué, il décida d'aller voir d'où venait l'éclat de lumière. Après plusieurs pas de marche rapide, il arriva devant ce qui semblait être un tas de métal. , mais la noirceur lui cachait la vérité. Après une courte vérification il s'aperçut que c'était l'armure la plus puissante qui existe, le Détachement. C'était une occasion en or, car tout le kit y était : plastron, casque, genouillère, gants, bottes, …

Content de sa découverte, le chevalier s'empressa d'enfiler ses nouveaux équipements. Ce dernier constata que l'armure du Détachement était extrêmement lourde, et que se mouvoir était difficile. Cependant, cela n'était qu'un mince prix à payer pour posséder la meilleure armure au monde.

Réalisant que plus rien ne pouvait lui faire mal, le chevalier commença à se sentir supérieur à ses confrères. Le temps passait, et petit à petit l'importance qu'il accordait jadis au monde qui l'entoure se dissipait. Sentant qu'il appartenait de moins en moins aux siens, et ralentit par son armure trop lourde, le chevalier commença à voir la vie d'un œil nouveau. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé avant lui paraissait si clair maintenant. _C'est incroyable... Les gens sont tellement aveugles... J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas une réelle compréhension de l'impacte de leurs gestes. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. J'ai plutôt l'impression que leur discernement de la vie est basé sur un modèle social plus ou moins fixe. Ne remarquent-ils pas que la plupart de leurs valeurs et comportements sont un résultat du grand moule social? _

Beaucoup de temps passa, le chevalier portait toujours son armure et continuait à observer les gens et la façon dont le monde fonctionnait. _En fin de compte, avant de trouver l'armure du Détachement j'étais stupide... Ceux qui se contentent de suivre leurs parcours de vie sans se poser de questions resteront à jamais ignorants. Des gens qui voient au-delà du voile d'apparence qui masque la vérité, ceux qui ont une finesse d'esprits sont rares... La vie n'a pas vraiment de sens... On atterrit dans une société préétablie et avec de la chance on peut faire partit d'une famille noble. Mais rien ne garantit que l'on puisse avoir une bonne vie et être heureux. L'existence humaine est si vide..._

Plus d'un mois passa tandis que le chevalier errait sans but. Son estime du monde et de la vie n'était pas très élevée. Son ancienne passion était enterré dans les profondes abysses de son âme. Son désir de conquête avait complètement disparu. Cependant, une mince étincelle était tant bien que mal animé au fond de lui-même. Cette dernière survivait avec le peu de carburant qui animait le chevalier. Elle était là, fragile et impatiente, attendant le jour de la renaissance avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. À tout moment elle pouvait s'éteindre pour toujours, mais le moindre souffle de passion serait suffisant pour la réanimer.

_Je me sens lourd en permanence... La vie est terne, vide, et sans intérêt. Don goût est terne et amer. En vérité, c'est le vide de mon existence qui est pesant. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose... Mais quoi? Le chevalier se mit à méditer pendant plusieurs minutes dans le but de trouver une réponse. __Je pourrais me remettre à conquérir, mais la conquête est tellement vide de sens... Pourquoi m'épuiser à cela?... Je pourrais toujours devenir artisan, mais aucune profession ne me semble satisfaisante. La conquête est la chose la plus agréable que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent. Je vais essayer quelques armes, on ne sait jamais ce que l'on peut trouver._ Quelques heures le chevalier était sur la place du marché et il cherchait une nouvelle arme. Il parcouru les allées et ne trouva rien qui attisa son attention. Cet endroit est rempli d'armes qui ne vaille rien... Pourtant les gens s'entasse comme du bétaille pour être le premier à mettre la main sur le premier objet en prix réduit... Après un long moment le chevalier tomba face à une vieille boutique. L'endroit était vide et il y entra pour s'éloigner de la foule qui lui semblait trop envahissante. En regardant autour de lui, l'homme en armure remarqua plusieurs armes recouverte de poussière. Une de ces dernières attira son attention. C'était une massue connue sous le nom de Démoniaque. Il l'empoigna et ressentit immédiatement une soif rouge sans fin. Étrangement, cette soif remplaçait le vide de son existence à la perfection. Le chevalier n'était pourtant pas dupe, il savait que cette masse d'arme était dangereuse, mais tout était tellement gris qu'il en avait besoin pour noyer son ennuie. _J'utiliserai cette arme à chaque fois que le vide de mon existence sera trop lourd. Ça me changera les idées, et puis, tant que je n'en abuse pas, je n'aurai pas de problème à contrôler les pulsions maléfiques qui en émanent. _

Équipé de sa massue Démoniaque, le chevalier noya maintes fois son ennuie dans de sombres dessins, et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il avait reprit goût à quelque chose. Même si il n'avait pas retrouvé la passion, sa flammèche intérieure avait grandi. Ses envies étaient malsaines, mais il avait à nouveau envie de quelque chose. De plus, l'étrange énergie qui semblait l'entourer lui revenait petit à petit.

Le jour arriva ou la masse d'arme Démoniaque ne lui suffisait plus. Ma masse d'arme est très bien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en faut plus. Je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie avec cette massue comme seule arme, et ça ne serait pas mal... Mais je peux trouver mieux. Non... Je veux trouver mieux.

C'est en pensant à tout ce la que guerrier en armure tomba face à face avec une épée qu'il reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Un sentiment d'appréhension lui noua l'estomac tandis que son cœur s'emballa d'excitation. Un flot de sentiment contradictoire circulait et se mélangeait en lui pour créer une vague de confusion. _L'... l'épée de la Passion?!_ Puis une curiosité, un sentiment d'intrigue le poussa vers son ancienne lame. Je _me demande qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je la prenais_. Un sourire cupide grimpa le long des parois de son visage. Il anticipait grandement l'effet qu'aurait l'épée sur lui. Ses yeux captivés fixaient la grande épée. Son regard était calculateur. Il avançait d'un pas rapide, et il aurait franchi cette distance en quelques secondes, mais il lui sembla qu'un long moment c'était écoulé. Ses mains touchèrent le métal froid de l'arme. C'est à ce moment que quelque chose qui sommeillait depuis longtemps aux fins fonds du chevalier s'éveilla. _Cette... cette soif de la vie. J'ai envi de tellement de choses. Je peux tout accomplir. L'énergie m'envahit tel le flot d'une rivière sans fin. L'homme en armure sortit de sa transe. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, soudainement remplis d'une détermination nouvelle et d'une audace qu'il reconnu que trop bien. La conquête..._

_J'ai la meilleure armure du monde, je suis pratiquement invincible. Si en plus de ça j'obtiens l'arme la plus puissante, je pourrai tout faire. _

Le chevalier souleva l'épée et se mit à l'entraînement. _Avant de me remettre à la conquête, je dois polir mon style de combat._ Le guerrier s'entraîna pendant plusieurs heures, mais quelque chose dans son style de combat clochait. Il maniait l'épée moins bien qu'avant. _Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. J'ai trop à accomplir. _

La journée passa et il n'avait toujours pas fait de progrès. La journée d'après fut pareil, si ce n'était pire... La semaine entière s'écoula tandis que ses compétences à l'épée restaient stagnantes. Mais le chevalier était venu de trop loin pour repartir. Finalement, l'aventurier passa un mois complet à s'entraîner sans relâche. Il progressa légèrement, mais il était encore loin d'être près à conquérir quoi que ce soit.

Déçu par l'inefficacité de ses efforts les plus sincères, le chevalier posa l'épée et s'en alla. _Bon... je ne peux plus manier l'épée de la Passion, et alors? Au moins j'ai la meilleure armure. Si je ne peux pas combattre avec mon ancienne arme, si mes meilleurs efforts ne servent à rien, alors il n'y simplement rien à faire. Il vaut mieux accepter cette réalité et éviter de m'en faire avec ça. _

Plusieurs jours passèrent, le chevalier était de retour dans son monde gris et vide. Mais un détestable inconfort lui rappelait à quel point l'armure du détachement pouvait être lourde. En fait, l'armure du Détachement lui semblait encore plus lourde, peut-être était-ce à cause qu'il avait goûté à la passion pendant un certain temps? _Le poids de mon armure n'empêche d'obtenir ce que je veux réellement. Depuis que je la porte je me suis coupé de mes propres sentiments et je manque une partie de ma vie. Mais c'est aussi ce qui m'a permit d'acquérir une grande expérience de vie et beaucoup de savoir. Je dirais que c'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction._ Cette dernière pensée convaincue l'aventurier de se remettre à l'entraînement. Il se souvenait bien de l'endroit ou il avait déposé l'épée de la Passion. Après quelques heures de marche il y arriva. Sans perdre de temps il empoigna l'épée à deux mains et se remit à l'entraînement. À la fin de la journée rien n'avait changé. Son habilité à manoeuvrer l'épée de la Passion n'avait pas bougée d'un centime.

Furieux par son incapacité, le chevalier prit une pause pour méditer. _Maudit soit cette épée! Pourquoi suis-je incapable de... Non... se plaindre n'arrangera pas les choses. Je dois trouver une solution. Il y a simplement un truc qui m'échappe. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui a si changé en moi qui fait que je ne peux manier l'épée? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça... Il y a une solution, je ne la vois pas, mais elle existe_. Le chevalier passa un bon moment à réfléchir, et c'est seulement après une vingtaine de minutes qu'il trouva une idée. _Et si... si j'enlevais mon armure?... Son poids m'empêche d'utiliser toutes mes forces_. L'aventurier portait son armure depuis si longtemps que cette lourde charge était devenu un poids qui lui paraissait naturel. Ses équipements métalliques faisaient pratiquement partis de lui-même. _Bah! Je ne suis pas un froussard, et je n'ai rien à perdre à enlever l'armure du Détachement._ Une fois ses hésitations balayées, le chevalier enleva son casque. Sa vision en partie obstruée par la visière se libéra complètement. L'odeur du métal fut remplacé par une brise fraîche et la sueur qui baignait son crâne se rafraîchit au contact du vent. Puis il enleva ses gants. Ses poignets étaient plus mobile et plus léger. Le jeune homme acheva d'ôter le reste de ses équipements avec un empressement qui démontrait toute son envie de retrouver une partie de lui-même qu'il avait perdu.

Un court moment passa, le chevalier était debout, sans armure. Il ne bougeait pas, tentant de capter le moment présent le plus profondément possible. _C'est tellement rafraîchissant, et, léger... Libre. Oui. Liberté est le mot juste_. L'homme resta debout pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il profitait, ou plus exactement, redécouvrait chacun de ses sens. La caresse du vent qui effleurait sa peau, l'odeur des végétaux qui humectait ses narines, la beauté du paysage et la splendeur du soleil, et les bruits des animaux. _Il n'y a pas de heaume qui obstrue ma vision ni d'odeur de métal qui attaque mes narines. Je suis infiniment léger_. Le chevalier avança de quelques pas, comme pour confirmer sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement. Puis il empoigna l'épée de la Passion et testa ses compétences. Il exécuta une série de mouvements complexes en un éclair et il eut de la difficulté à s'arrêter car il allait beaucoup plus vite qu'il avait prévu. _Quoi!? Je suis bien plus rapide qu'avant! Au moins trois fois plus qu'au début de mes conquêtes! Je comprends maintenant... L'armure du Détachement était beaucoup trop lourde... C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais plus manier mon épée! Une flamme nouvelle animait ses yeux qui resplendissait de confiance. Je suis près pour la conquête maintenant. _

C'est à ce moment que le chevalier aperçu une épreuve au loin. Cette dernière avançait vers lui à toute vitesse, et à en juger par la distance qui les séparait, elle arriverait face à lui dans quelques minutes.

Grâce à son long périple avec l'armure du Détachement, il avait appris à observer et à juger les situations rapidement. L'épreuve qui venait était dangereuse, très dangereuse... Même avec sa nouvelle force et l'épée de la Passion il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la vaincre. Sa première réaction fut de brandir son épée tout haut tout en rassemblant son courage pour la bataille. Cependant, plusieurs souvenirs de ses anciennes blessures lui revinrent en flash, et un élan de peur le prit au dépourvu. _Que dois-je faire dans une situation pareille?... Si je remets l'armure du Détachement je serai à l'abri, mais je n'aurai rien accompli. Mais... si je me bats avec l'épée je risque la mort..._ L'épreuve approchait à grande vitesse et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle n'arrive face au chevalier. _Ha! Hé merde!_ Incapable de décider, l'homme enfila uniquement le plastron du Détachement et s'arma de sa fidèle épée de la Passion. Voilà! Comme ça le plastron me procure une protection décente et je ne serai pas trop lourd.

L'épreuve arriva. Les cloches du combat sonnèrent dans les têtes des êtres qui se tenaient un en face de l'autre. Au début plus réservés, les adversaires s'observaient attentivement. Les coups portés étaient simples et prudents. L'épreuve assaillit le chevalier d'une simple combinaison de coups et retourna immédiatement en position défensive. C'était assez facile à parer, et le chevalier à eut la chance d'analyser la distance à se tenir pour être hors de la zone de frappe de son ennemi. Maintenant se fut à son tour d'aller sur l'offensive. Il attaque l'épreuve rapidement avec et avec de nombreux coups assez précis avant de revenir sur la défensive. Avec ce court échange, il comprit que l'épreuve avait une garde impeccable. Prendre le dessus n'allait pas être un tâche facile. Le chevalier décida de rester sur la défensive et la contre-attaque. L'épreuve se mit à le provoquer avec des séries de petits coups faciles à parer. Cette dernière avait laissé volontairement des ouvertures dans sa garde pour faire perdre patience au chevalier. Il veut que je l'attaque et que je perde mon sang froid. Il ne joue pas vraiment offensif, mais ses coups sont justes assez rapide et précis pour m'empêcher de prendre les devants. _Il veut m'imposer son rythme. Si ça continu je vais perdre mon style de combat et entrer dans son manège. Hum... Petit veinards._

Soudainement, le chevalier capta une ouverture. Il riposta instantanément et sans hésitation. Mais l'épreuve avait fait exprès de laisser son côté droit à découvert, et cette riposte est l'occasion qu'elle attendait. Rapide et précise, elle évita un coup vertical et contre-attaqua immédiatement. L'épreuve était certaine de couper net la tête de son adversaire. Au même moment, l'épée du chevalier remonta à toute vitesse vers la gorge de l'épreuve. Elle aperçu l'épée du chevalier remonter vers elle juste à temps pour éviter de se faire couper le coup en deux. Cette dernière évita la lame d'à peine un centimètre. Le cœur de l'épreuve battait à la chamade. Elle avait mal examiné son adversaire. Ça lui avait presque coûté la vie. Le combattant qui lui faisait face avait compris son jeu. Il lui avait fait croire que son plan avait fonctionné pour revenir à l'assaut au moment ou elle croyait avoir gagné. Il était vraiment dangereux, et le rythme que l'épreuve avait imposé depuis le depuis de l'affrontement avait été complètement balayé.

_Hehe he! Maintenant c'est mon tour de passer à l'offensive._ Il passa à l'action sans perdre une seconde. L'épreuve ne s'était pas encore remise d'avoir frôlé la mort de si près, et l'assaut extrêmement rapide de son assaillant la prit au dépourvu. Elle résistait, et s'accrochait avec toute la force de son âme. Bloquant coup après coup, reculant sous la pression des attaques, l'épreuve faiblissait de plus en plus. De son côté, le chevalier voulait en finir rapidement. Ses coups rapides et puissants, le vidait de son énergie, et il risquait de s'essouffler avant d'avoir la chance d'en finir. L'épreuve était désorientée et ses forces commençait à lui manquer. Même si elle paraît tous les coups d'épée, elle se faisait clairement dominer dans cette échange et son moral s'évaporait à vu d'œil. Elle ressentait chaque coups résonner dans son épée pour ensuite traverser tout son corps, et elle crut perdre connaissance à quelques reprises. La brutalité et la force de l'offensive était écrasante. La situation était grave. L'assaut ne cessait pas. L'épreuve ne pouvait rien tenter sans risquer une décapitation instantanée.

Cependant, le chevalier perdait son souffle, et l'intensité de ses attaques diminuèrent dramatiquement. Mais il s'acharna. Il voulait en finir maintenant, car il sentait que son adversaire était au bout du rouleau.

Moins rapide et moins puissant, le chevalier commençait à laisser des ouvertures. L'épreuve avait repris un peu ses esprits, et elle remarqua une opportunité flagrante. Dans un ultime effort pour renverser le court le la bataille, l'épreuve expédia le tranchant de sa lame vers le chevalier. Ce dernier s'aperçut de son erreur trop tard. Il était trop épuisé pour parer le coup. L'épée siffla le vent. Le visage de l'aventurier se crispa, s'attendant à recevoir une douleur atroce qui le conduirait à la mort. L'épée de l'épreuve percuta le plastron du Détachement à pleine puissance. Comme si elle avait été inefficace, la lame se contenta de rebondir contre le métal.

Le guerrier ressentit un choc, mais pas de douleur. Il ouvrit ses yeux immédiatement pour constater que le coup avait touché son plastron du Détachement. Son cœur voulait littéralement exploser tellement il avait eut peur, il se concentra et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

Son épée était déjà brandie tout haut, et son adversaire n'avait plus la force de combattre. Son dernier coup l'avait à la fois vider de ses forces et son courage. L'homme qui venait de frôler la mort, laissa simplement sa lame s'abattre lourdement sur l'adversaire qui était à genou. En un instant la bataille fut terminée, et l'épreuve se transforma en sable et en poussière. _Si je n'avais porté le plastron du Détachement, je serais sûrement mort... Si son coup avait été porté à un autre endroit j'y aurait laissé la vie. Même un coup aux jambes serait assez pour me faire perdre un combat... Je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant... Est-ce que je devrais remettre cette armure lourde et laissé tomber mon épée?..._ Sans réponse à ses questions, le chevalier décida de fouiller son butin.

Le chevalier s'avança vers la dépouille de sable pour la fouiller. Ce dernier trouva quelques pièces d'or qui lui seront très utile. Puis en observant plus attentivement, il remarqua un objet brillant enfouit dans la carcasse de l'épreuve. Intrigué, il déterra l'objet et trouva un heaume. C'était le heaume de l'Expérience. _Hum... Il est beaucoup plus léger de le heaume du Détachement, et le métal est assez résistant. Si je veux garder l'épée de la Passion, je ne pourrai plus porter l'armure du Détachement, ou du moins, je ne pourrai pas la porter au complet. En fait, je crois que je pourrai seulement garder le plastron. Évidemment, J'emporte le heaume de l'Expérience, il est léger et ne m'empêchera pas de bien manier mon épée. Pour le reste de mon armure, je vais devoir trouver d'autres pièces, des pièces qui sont à la fois légères et solides. Et sans oublier ma masse d'arme Démoniaque. _

_Mon nouveau but n'est pas de simplement faire des conquêtes, mais de trouver tous les morceaux d'armure qu'il me faut. Je veux devenir une personne plus forte pour être un chevalier digne de mon nom._ C'est ainsi que le chevalier est parti pour accomplir sa quête personnelle.


End file.
